Behind Enemy Lines
by dimplesgirl
Summary: CJ and Sam decide to go 'behind enemy lines' and force Josh and Donna to accept their feelings for each other. JOsh/Donna CJ/Sam friendship.
1. The State Challenge

Behind Enemy Lines

_This is a new fic I've started that will ultimately be about Josh and Donna and of course – their love for each other – what else? It's a humor fic 'cause I don't really dig all this sadness and drama in the world right now. Anyway enjoy and hope you'll review and let me know if it's any good._

_Mwa,_

_K_

_Disclaimer: Negative on the ownership….pity though….._

---

The State Challenge

"Wow, would you look at them?" Sam said as he stared at Josh and Donna swaying on the dance floor.

"Yeah, pathetic."

"Toby!!" CJ reached over to the balding man beside her and slapped his shoulder. "It's romantic," CJ smiled dreamily at the couple; a small part of her wishing that one day a man would look at her the way Josh looked at his assistant.

"Oh come on CJ, you know nothing will ever come of it; they're both too stubborn to admit their feelings." Toby shook his head in annoyance swallowing the last of his scotch.

"No, they'll realize, eventually." Sam smiled at CJ optimistically, seeing the wishful spark in her crystal blue eyes. CJ blushed and tilted her head to the side.

"You know Samuel you truly are the most romantic man I know; if you weren't thirteen I'd take you up to my room right now."

Sam grinned at CJ's joking and decided to play along. "Well you know CJ, in South Africa the legal age is fourteen so you don't have too long to wait." The pair smirked at each other; neither willing to detach from the others eyes. CJ and Sam often participated in these sarcastic battles and neither of them were about to start giggling and lose the title.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna hurl." Toby announced looking between his two colleagues. Both Sam and CJ turned simultaneously sending him an evil smirk. The duo stared him down for a couple of seconds before once again focusing on each other and bursting into laughter.

Toby rolled his eyes; annoyance getting the better of him. He hated State Dinners. They were always so long; he was forced into a too tight, too ironed monkey suit; which coincidently made him look like a stuffed 5ft.11 penguin. He hated the music, all the infuriating people and of course CJ and Sam's bantering; as if he didn't get enough of it during the day. Possibly the only good thing about State Dinners was the fact that there was an unlimited amount of alcohol; in which he could drown himself.

Sam's voice tore him from his thoughts. "No, I'm sure one day they'll get together." He nodded hopefully towards his still dancing friends.

"Yeah right." Toby grumbled sarcastically as he searched the crowds for a waiter.

"Oh come on Pokey, all they need is a little push." CJ insisted.

"Please! A little push, it would take a bulldozer to even nudge them in the right direction and even then their pride would get the better of them." Toby's hands flew into the air in frustration.

"Toby are you suggesting that with a little push, Sam and I wouldn't be able to get them together by, let's say the next State dinner?" CJ smirked.

"CJ, I'm saying if you can get those two morons together by the next State Dinner I'll pay you 500 bucks… and give you a lap dance." Toby chuckled out; knowing fill well no one sane would ever attempt this impossible challenge.

CJ grinned evilly at Toby before turning to his deputy. CJ stared pensively at her younger coworker. "Well Spanky? What do 'ya think? Can you and I play cupid and force Toby to pay me a lot of money?"

Toby choked down the sip of water in his mouth. "You're seriously considering this?" He grinned widely.

"Absolutely." CJ assured. "Sam?"

The younger man smiled coyly. "Split the money 50/50 with me-,"

"Done!" CJ smiled triumphantly and turned her attention to Toby.

"-and," Sam continued causing her to turn back to him. "-you never call me 'Spanky' again."

CJ contemplated his offer. "Promise to dance with me at every State Dinner until we leave office and you got yourself a deal." She bargained; beaming widely at Sam.

"Hmm, you drive a hard bargain,"

"Well, your dancing skills are well known around the White House and I'd be the envy of every woman in the room." CJ nodded knowing the small corner of a smile at the edge of his lips meant she'd won him over.

"Ok-ay," Sam dragged out. "If it'll help your self esteem." He joked.

"Good!" CJ reached out her hand and joined it with his, shaking and confirming their deal.

Toby sighed. "Are you two done or should I take a small nap." He asked in his usual aggressive and annoyed tone.

CJ huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok Tobias, we're on. Span- Samuel and I" CJ corrected herself with a small nod to Sam. "-are going to kick your sorry ass while playing cupid. And then, you're gonna pay us our money in singles so we can tip you when you give that lap dance." CJ grinned happily.

"Hey!" Sam lifted his hands in protest. "Speak for yourself." CJ smiled.

"What's in it for me?" Toby asked.

"Well," CJ thought. "If you win, we'll pay you the money and Sammy here will give you that lap dance." She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey!!!!" Sam argued sending CJ a shocked look.

"Sam, relax," CJ whispered caringly at Sam running her hand soothingly down his arm. "We're not gonna lose. It'll all be fine." Sam nodded terrified as he gulped down most of his beer.

"O- o –OK."

"Good." CJ winked at Sam. "Toby?"

Toby smirked at his two friends. This was going to be fun, there was no way in hell they were gonna be able to pull this off before the next State dinner.

"Ok, we're on." Toby agreed as Sam shuddered in fear.

---

_Please review if you'd like me to continue….._


	2. Grasshoppers and Enemy Lines

_Hey, so this is chapter two, the gang is still at the state dinner but I'll move away from it after this chapter. Special thanks to Heather who helped me out with this chapter you really are a legend!!! I love you Mwa! Anyway back to the story hope you enjoy and review – I'm one of those horrible people who wait for reviews to post so, if you wanna read more you better review. _

_Enjoy,_

_Mwa,_

_K_

_Oh BTW – thanks to all who put this on alert and to Tractor Girl for reviewing. _

_Disclaimer: Still a negative on the ownership._

_--- _

Grasshoppers and Enemy Lines.

"Whoa" CJ sighed out of breath as Sam swung her off the dance floor and into her seat. "Wow Sam, you'd give John Travolta a run for his money."

"Why thank you CJ. Actually it was my mom who got me into it, I was more into-,"

"Sam?" CJ cut him off with a smirk.

"Enough with the family history?" He raised his eyebrows with a small grin.

"Yeah." CJ nodded and began giggling.

"You want a drink?" Sam asked politely.

"Um, yeah why not? I don't have to work tomorrow."

"Touché" Sam scanned the room for a waitress. "Sorry Miss," He called out grasping the attention of a young red head. "Could we please have another beer and-,"

"A grasshopper." CJ grinned widely at the girl.

"-and a _grasshopper_," Sam smiled nervously towards the waitress sending her a look that clearly told her the tall woman's taste in alcohol was not admired by many, if any at all. The red head beamed sheepishly at Sam; his stunner good looks throwing her off balance.

"Right away, Mr. Seaborne, Sir." The young woman's face flushed intensely as she scuttled off towards the bar.

Sam nodded and grinned as he turned his attention back to CJ.

"That happen a lot?" CJ asked mockingly.

"What?"

The _'right away, Mr. Seaborne, Sir._'" CJ spoke in her best imitation of the waitress's sweet and innocent voice and flipped her hair as if she were sixteen.

Sam huffed and stared smirking at his coworker.

"_Oh Mr. Seaborne_" CJ continued to mock him. "_I love you Mr. Seaborne_." Sam rolled his eyes and redirected his attention to the couple seating themselves opposite them at the table.

"Hey." Donna smiled widely as Josh pulled back her chair for her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Sam immediately spat out.

"Actually," CJ smiled wickedly at the handsome man. "Sam's got an admirer."

"Oooh!! Do tell." Donna lent forward on her elbows, eyeing Sam curiously.

"Well-."

"So Josh," Sam cut in leaving CJ smirking glumly at him. "How has your evening been?"

Josh scrunched his brow. "Fine?"

"Anything interesting?" Sam hopped in again before CJ could continue.

"Not really," Josh shook his head slowly; confused by Sam's unusual behavior. Sam's eyes grew wide; hinting to Josh to keep talking. The deputy Chief of Staff nodded sluggishly; failing to catch on. "Oh!" A spark seemed to suddenly jolt through his body as he realized. "I actually met Senator Stackhouse's daughter; Maggie." He smiled.

"Oh yeah and what a joy she was." Donna rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey," Josh turned to her appalled. "She was actually very nice."

"Well of course you thought she was nice, she did everything but shove her tongue down her throat." Donna spat back her expression barely amused and clearly threatened by the woman. CJ nudged Sam in the abdomen sharply; signaling the fight that was about to start.

"She did not."

"Josh she was running her hand up and down your thigh!"

"How did you see that?" Donna smirked at her boss; in disbelief.

"Seriously Josh?" She rolled her eyes at him. "_'Oops I dropt my earring, let me just molest Josh's crotch on my way to pick it up'_ wasn't exactly subtle." Donna's eyes thinned as she mocked the woman.

"I- uh,- she-." Josh fought hard to find the words to retaliate as CJ and Sam watched amused. "Like you're one to talk!" Josh finally spluttered out; finding his voice. "You practically had sex on the dance floor with what's his face!"

"Oh Please!" Donna sighed out.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go see where our drinks got to." CJ announced standing up. "Sam, wanna join me?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Sam's eyes didn't divert from the still bickering pair.

"Sam," CJ called forcefully through gritted teeth; cocking her head to the side.

"CJ- I really am fine,"

CJ grinned wickedly. "Sam?" She spoke louder attracting the attention of the others this time. "A lap dance?" She questioned with raised eyebrows, gaining more than traumatized stares of confusion from Josh and Donna.

"Yeah ok." Sam's face lost all colour at the thought of giving Toby a lap dance and he scrambled quickly to his feet, looping his arm with CJ's and directing her away. Claudia giggled uncontrollably and swiped at the beginning of tears in her eyes as Sam vigorously yanked her toward the bar.

"That was brilliant!" She continued to laugh as Sam rolled her onto a stool and took up residence beside her.

"Oh yeah, brilliant." He shot back sarcastically.

"Awww Spanky's embarrassed."

"No, he's really not and didn't we agree not to call me 'Spanky' anymore?"

CJ forced a serious face. "Yes, we did. I apologize."

"Thank you." Sam nodded curtly. CJ's lips slipped back into a grin.

"So I have a plan." She announced proudly.

"You have a plan?"

"I do. But it involves going behind enemy lines."

"CJ," Sam began looking thoughtfully at her. "I think you may be taking your obsession with Owen Wilson a little too far."

"Uggg!" CJ sighed out as she whacked Sam on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He shrunk away from her. CJ's eyes focused intently on his; staring him down. "You're right, I deserved that." He nodded obediently.

"You did."

"I'm sorry I mocked your crush on Owen Wilson."

"It's not a crush – it's real." CJ reinforced powerfully. Sam's hands flew into the air and he agreed innocently.

"It's real."

CJ nodded; happy Sam was on the same page as her. "Now, back to my plan."

"Yes, the plan. The plan in which we go _behind enemy lines_." CJ opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted.

"Mr. Seaborne?" The red head from earlier grinned lovingly at Sam.

"Oh thanks." He winked at her as he slipped his beer and CJ's cocktail off her tray.

"You're welcome." She gushed out and continued to stare.

"Thanks." He said again signaling her to leave.

"Oh no, thank you," The girl began backing away; stepping back into the crowd. "Thank you very much." Sam nodded awkwardly and slowly tuned back to a sniggering CJ.

"Don't." He held up his hand.

"Wouldn't dare." CJ grinned widely as she slurped up a gulp of the slimy green liquid.

Sam grimaced at her drink. How could she drink something that colour? He sucked in a deep breath and tried not to gag.

"Behind enemy lines?" He prompted.

"Yes! All we need to do is make them jealous."

"CJ, I dunno if you noticed but they kinda already are." Sam said.

"I know, but we need to make them so jealous, they crack," She smiled evilly.

"How do we do that?" Sam's eyes thinned and he leaned in closer to her.

"Easy. I know Donna won't say anything if Josh is dating anyone; she's too polite. But if we can make Josh jealous-,"

"-he's likely to admit his feelings!"

"Exactly" CJ sat back slamming her hand proudly against the wooden counter of the bar.

"Oh, you're good." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well I do try," CJ sighed out sarcastically.

"Ok," Sam pulled on his beer suddenly turning serious. "How do we pull it off?"

CJ chuckled nervously. "Well you seen that's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Well we need someone on the inside that they both know."

Sam frowned and slurped at his beer. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you're gonna date Donna to make our quick tempered Joshua jealous." CJ beamed happily.

"Me? Why me?"

"Well Samuel, somehow I don't think I'm Donna's type."

"Right." Sam concurred. A thought suddenly popped into his head. "What if Josh kills me!" He gulped in fear.

"He won't." CJ replied nonchalantly.

"He will!"

"Sam," CJ grasped the younger man by his shoulders. "This is for the greater good," CJ spoke seriously. "Either you take Donna out on a couple of dates and make Josh envious or you start brushing up on your lap dancing skills! Which will it be?" Sam stared nervously into the sea blue eyes of CJ Cregg. This woman could be damn intimidating when she wanted. He gasped for air one more time and slid the protective shields over his sapphire eyes.

After a few seconds his orbs burst open. He shook his head in disbelief. "What's Donna's favorite restaurant?" He sighed out.

CJ released the shoulders of the apprehensive man; grinning broadly. She was definitely on her way to winning this bet.

TBC….

_Review if you'd like more……_


	3. Codename: The fish

_Hey so here's the 3__rd__ chapter, it's not too long and it isn't as funny as the previous 2 but I needed it to move on with the story. Thanks to all who review and put this on alert – you guys never fail to make my day. _

_As always – review if you want me to post another chapter…_

_Disclaimer: I won the DVDs :D…. but sadly not the show…._

_Enjoy…_

---

"What?!" CJ barely flinched as Josh threw his body into the comfort of her couch. Her office remained silent; awkward and eerie. Eventually she couldn't handle anymore. "Joshua, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." She said in a sing-song tone. After a couple more minutes of silence, CJ forced her eyes from the briefing booklet on her desk and onto Josh's brooding body. "Josh?" CJ removed her librarian style glass and propped up her elbows resting her chin in the cradle created by her hands. "Speak!"

Josh turned to face her; smiling halfheartedly. "You're very demanding, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Most men don't have a problem with me being demanding."

"I can imagine."

"I'm sure you do." CJ smirked slyly, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Josh smiled, his lips almost forming a well known Josh Lyman grin. "So Mi amore, what's wrong?"

"Can't a friend just come by and spend time with his favorite 6ft. tall woman?"

"A friend can, you – not so much."

"Why Claudia Jean, I'm hurt!" Josh placed his hand over his heart faking shock.

"You'll live." She deadpanned "Now, I haven't got all day, so if you don't mind, could you tell me what's wrong so we can get this little therapy session over with?" She raised an eyebrow; staring him down.

Josh's body tensed and he released a long frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his thinning brown curls.

"Donna's got a date."

CJ smiled; partly because she was playing a part and partly because she could see her plan falling into place. "Good for Donna."

"I guess" Josh replied despondently.

"Josh?" CJ asked in a motherly tone, causing Josh to shrink back into the couch; as if he had just stolen the last cookie from the jar and was about to be interrogated.

The pair remained silent as CJ awaited Josh's next sentence.

"Okay Josh, so I know I'm a woman of many talents and though it pains me to admit this my mind reading skills aren't up to scratch, so I'm gonna need you to spit it out." Josh smirked at her joking; becoming slightly less apprehensive about talking to her.

"It's just," He began; breaking eye contact and suddenly becoming very intrigued by the carpet. CJ sat quietly, patiently watching her friend gather courage. Josh always amazed her, he was one of the best politicians in Washington, he fought and won battles no one even dared consider and yet, he was shy, he was a softy at heart and when it came to talking about feelings it seemed that his job used up all of his nerve. He huffed; once again gliding his hand through his hair. "She's got a date, CJ."

CJ gazed at him intensely. "She's allowed to date, Joshua."

"I know," He looked up weakly; locking his chocolate eyes with her sea. "It's just that, it's with Sam."

"Sam? Sam our Sam?" CJ forged ignorance; trying desperately not to burst into chuckles.

"Yeah, our Sam!" Josh spat out, his temper exploding.

There was a moment of silence, in which Josh calmed himself and CJ steadied her rapidly pumping heart. "Okay," She finally managed. "So what?" She shrugged.

"I can't stop her from going out with Sam, he's my best friend."

"Well technically you can't really stop her from going out with anyone. I mean after all-,"

"-Could we please stay on topic?" He cut in quickly.

"Sure." CJ nodded shortly. "What's the topic again?" She squinted, prompting him.

"Sam. Donna. Dating." He stated blandly.

"Right."

"Right."

"So why'd you come to me? What can I do about it?" Josh sat quietly contemplating.

"I think we should go out on a date." He finally concluded.

"You and me?" She asked frowning.

"Yeah." CJ's small grin exploded into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "What?!" Josh demanded smiling slightly. CJ began swiping at the puddles of amusement that had formed in her eyes.

"Sorry babe, that ain't gonna happen in this lifetime." She said smiling broadly.

"It wouldn't be a real date, it would just look like one, it would be a cover."

CJ wrinkled her brow. "And what would the point of us going on a fake date be?" She asked as she pushed herself from her seat and moved to sit beside him.

"It would just be a cover story incase they spotted us. We could go to the same restaurant as them and-."

"-and what Josh? Stalk them?" Her eyes thinned at him.

"No!" He brushed off. "We'd just go and sit in a corner and see what they get up to."

CJ nodded pensively. "Hmm, and how is that different from stalking them?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Josh's body sank as he released a long heavy sigh.

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed; seeing reason.

CJ smiled kindly. "Josh?" She placed her slender hand lovingly on his knee. "You want some womanly advice?"

"Sure, but where are we gonna find one?" He replied sarcastically. CJ's hand flew from his knee and slapped the back of his head.

"Oww!" He cried; grinning widely.

CJ shook her head. "Just tell her how you feel."

Josh raised an eyebrow in questioning. "That's your advice?" He asked cynically. CJ raised her hand into the air and Josh caught on fast. "Excellent Advice." He nodded rapidly out of fear. CJ hooked an arm round her friend's broad shoulders and pulled him into a hug of sorts.

"SO, you sure you don't wanna join me tonight then?" CJ shot Josh a look and he knew not to ask again.

---

"Sam Seaborne" Sam chirped as he answered his phone.

"Sam," a whispered voice spoke. "The fish has taken the bait…it's time to reel him in."

"Excuse me? Who is this?" He insisted.

"It's CJ, you idiot." The voice spat back.

"CJ? What the? _The fish has taken the bait?_ What the hell are you talking about?"

"Josh, I'm using code names." Sam blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"Are you worried our phones might be tapped?" He smirked; chuckling to himself.

"Agg!" CJ grumbled. "Whatever. I phoned to tell you Josh is eating it up. He's already going out of his mind with jealousy. Operation Behind Enemy Lines is in full swing."

"OH God." Sam rolled his eyes. "CJ you really need to stop calling it that."

"I like it," She smiled to herself.

"I've noticed." Sam grinned. There was a moment of silence before he asked. "CJ, does Josh wanna kill me?"

"Nope. Well, not yet." She replied coyly.

"Not yet? What does that mean?"

"After tonight he will." She replied vaguely.

"What happens tonight?" Sam asked frightened.

"Tonight," She slipped back into her whispered tone from before. "Tonight the fox will seduce the hare." With that she shut off her phone, leaving Sam with the bland ringing of the dial tone.

"CJ? CJ? What does that mean? I don't think this is a good idea anymore! CJ? CJ?" Sam sighed placing the phone back into it's cradle. This could only end badly.

---

_Hope you liked it._

_Don't forget to review if you want another chapter…._

_Mwa, _

_K_


	4. Late Night Chatting

_Hey, so here's chapter 4, not too funny, which is sad, I hope I'm not losing my touch, ____ anyway, as always, review if you'd like another chapter – yes I'm still a cruel person. SO yeah, hope you enjoy…._

_Disclaimer: Okay, so I still don't own it, but that's not really a surprise is it?_

_--- _

"Hang on!" CJ grumbled tossing in her sheets as she groped around the darkness of her bedside table in search of her phone.

"He- Hello?" She flopped back into her pillows waiting to been called into work.

"Claudia-Jean, it's me."

"Josh?" CJ frowned.

"Yeah,"

"What's going on?"

"There's a problem," He whispered softly.

"Josh," She moaned. "Please don't tell me I have to come in at-," She rolled over glancing at the illuminated green numbers. "- 2.36." She finished.

"No, it's not about work."

CJ sat up immediately, pushing the duvet from her body and moving to the edge of her bed, her naked feet flinching at the ice of the hardwood floors.

"Josh, are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just-," His voice softened and she could hear his heavy and defeated breathing.

"Josh, who is it?" Her heart raced and she began breathing deeply. "Who's it? Leo? Toby?" Her mind frenzied and suddenly the world crashed to a halt, she gasped. "Josh? Is something wrong with the President?"

"What?!" Josh questioned shocked. "NO! NO!" He insisted quickly. "It's nothing like that."

CJ sighed, running her fingers through her hair; calming her speeding pulse. "Ok-ay, then what?" She asked apprehensively. "Josh, are you okay? As in okay-okay?" She murmured softly.

"Uh, yip," He huffed and CJ could just imagine him speeding his fingers in between his thinning brown curls. "They're still together."

"What?" CJ scrunched her brow in confusion. "Wait, Oh. My. God!!!" Her words dragged. "Oh. My. God!! Joshua Lyman, tell me you didn't call me at 2 in the morning to talk about Sam's date with Donna?"

"CJ, they're still at-,"

"God Joshua!!!" She screeched, falling back into the comfort of her bed. She slid the shields over her sea blue eyes. "Where are you?" She asked smoothing out her golden brown locks.

"I'm at smma houms"

"You're mumbling there Josh,"

"I'm at Sam's house." He fumbled out in shame. CJ shook her head, slightly gritting her teeth.

"Okay, do this for me quick,"

"Yeah?" He nodded although she couldn't see him.

"Look at your left wrist."

"Ok-ay?" His eyes thinned suspiciously.

"Okay now, look at the shiny ticking object on it," She explained in a patronizing manner which he hated.

"CJ, I see what you're doing here,"

"Now Josh," CJ continued. "Read me the time."

"CJ-,"

"Read me the time, Joshua." She spoke forcefully.

"Twenty to three." He sighed out.

"Twenty to three, now Josh, don't you think I might have better things to do at this time of morning than talk to you about your obsession with your assistant?" She continued to question as she crawled under the warmth of her navy sheets.

"Were you having sex?" He smirked.

"No," She replied almost insulted at his asking.

"Then no." He grinned as he heard her grumble and even without seeing her he could tell she was shaking her head in agitation.

"Goodnight Joshua." She said rolling her eyes and snuggling back into her pillow.

"Wait CJ," She sighed. "What should I do?"

"Well Josh, you're 42 and seeing as I'm not your mother, I'd say that's pretty much up to you." She answered sarcastically, ready any second to hang up and slip back into unconsciousness.

"CJ, please!" He whined.

"Josh-,"

"Please Claude," He begged and immediately she felt her face softening in sympathy. Damn her and her sappy heart. She always gave in so easily when it came to her friends.

"Josh,"

"Yes?" He clung to her voice eagerly awaiting the advice he needed.

"Go home sweetie, Go home get some sleep and we can talk about this in the morning." She yawned, closing her eyes and beginning to slip away.

"What if I can't sleep at home?" He asked, grasping for any reason to keep her on the phone like a schoolboy negotiating with his mother about bedtime.

"Josh, on a scale of 1 to me giving a damn-," She shot back; reaching the end of her string. She exhaled and regained her calm exterior. "Goodnight Joshua." She said finalizing their conversation forcefully and leaving no room for questioning.

"Ok," He smiled, semi-defeated. "Goodnight CJ, sorry 'bout, you know."

"Yeah I know, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"B-," His farewell was cut short by the sound of the dial tone. She'd hung up on him.

"Huh," He frowned at the phone. "Well,-okay." He sat quietly for a few seconds contemplating his next move. Soon a smile spread across his lips and he forced the key into the hole and sped away as Donna finally exited Sam's apartment.

---

"Morning," Toby greeted as CJ flew through her office door; hurtling her many belongings onto the couch.

"Mmhm" CJ grumbled ripping her coat from her shoulders.

"Something wrong there CJ?" He smirked raising a bushy untamed eyebrow as he leaned back in a visiting chair.

CJ paused for a moment and stopped ruffling through the countless papers on her desk. She flicked her blue orbs up and forged a smile. "Why on earth would you think something was wrong Tobias?" She spoke sarcastically.

Toby stared her down and shrugged. "Perhaps you're a little tense because there's less than a month 'til the next State Dinner?"

"Why would that be a problem?" She asked coyly.

"Oh, I don't know," Toby's eyes floated around the room as he spoke in his monotone. "Maybe you're not completely ready for it?" He inquired, a sly smile slipping onto his mouth.

CJ smirked grumpily. "Why Toby! You're right! I better go; I haven't found a dress yet!!" She forged shock and quickly pushed past him; off to find Josh.

---

"Morning," Sam greeted as Josh entered his office.

"Sam." Josh acknowledged not looking up from the papers piled around his desk. His voice angry and impatient.

"Something wrong?" Sam gulped already knowing the answer.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Josh shot back cynically.

"Josh look about Donna," Sam began receiving a glare from Josh, which if looks could kill, would have Sam lying flat on his back.

"What about her?" Josh's eyebrows raised daring Sam to continue.

"Josh look, I didn't need, I mean," Sam fumbled as he slipped into a chair opposite Josh.

"Sam don't."

"Look, I wouldn't have asked her if-,"

"If what Sam?" Josh yelled pushing up from his chair. "If you knew how I felt, if I'd asked you not to? If you had some indication of what our relationship was? Bullshit Sam, you knew, you knew how I felt, we've been friends long enough for you to be able to pick up the signs. So don't you dare come in here and tell me you didn't know!" Josh's voice was loud and uncontrollable. He continued to watch his dark haired friend for a moment before shaking his head and sulking off out his door and down the hall.

Sam sat quietly, shock plastered to his face. Slowly his darkened eyes slipped shut and he ran his hands over his face. He exhaled and rolled his neck. His mind racing, - He was gonna kill CJ.

---

_So next chapter will include clips from Sam and Donna's date, CJ being funny, Josh being – well, Josh and President Bartlet getting in on the action….so better review…._

_Mwa,_


	5. Getting in on the action

_Hey, so Chapter 5, yes I do know that isn't entirely believable that Bartlet would get in on the action but it makes for a funny story so - yeah, sorry it's such a late update, I lost my best friend in a car crash and haven't really been able to write. He did the beta reading for this story and gave me a lot of inspiration so this is for him. Un-beta'd, the way I am without him. _

_Disclaimer: Alright hands up, who actually thought I owned the West Wing? _

---

"CJ, we need to talk"

CJ's azure eyes rose from behind her librarian glasses. "Morning Samuel, knock much?" Sam threw himself into one of her visiting chairs, puffing out a gush of frustrated air. His pensive eyes staring blankly out her window and into the sun streaked gardens.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore."

"What?" She frowned.

"This," He gesticulated. "This, Josh and Donna." He sighed out another heavy breath.

"Oh." Her lips curved into an O shape. Her eyes danced around gazing into the nothingness as she rapidly tapped the pen in her hand. Sam shut his ice blue eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Josh, Josh is pissed." He shook his head; a few chocolate locks falling out of place. His eyes suddenly jumped open and darted to hers; searching, begging for sympathy.

"He told me, he, I, I went and, he just said all of these things."

"What kind of things?" She edged forward, resting her elbows on the cold hard wood of her desk.

"Just things CJ! Okay?" Sam threw his arms into the air, releasing a gust of anger. Sighing softly he lowered his eyes to his jittering hands. "I'm sorry CJ, I just can't do that to Josh, I'm out." He nodded decidedly and hopped to his feet; pacing the small office.

"Sam," CJ pleaded her big blue orbs heartbreaking.

"He loves her too much CJ, and I just can't do it to him. Not after what he said. I'm sorry."

CJ nodded somberly. "Ok." She agreed watching the pain burning in his eyes. This was clearly cutting Sam's fragile, loving heart deeply. And if Josh was really that pissed, they'd better call it off, it would be unfair to put Sam and Josh's friendship on the line. "Ok."

"CJ?" Carol burst through the door, cheerily shattering the awkward silence that had rapidly built up between CJ and Sam. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-,"

"No." They injected at the same time.

"Ok-ay," Carol nodded slowly. "The President wants to see you." She beamed happily at the quiet duo. "Both of you." She added nodding towards Sam.

---

"Samuel, Claudia Jean" Jed greeted fondly as they entered the round room.

"Mr. President." They said, nodding politely.

"Do you happen to know what today is?" The graying man queried.

"Tuesday?" CJ smirked unenthusiastically.

"Aaah, Sarcasm, that's the lowest form of wit there CJ." The president's wise eyes twinkled.

"So I've been told, Sir." She said, slightly grinning. Sam smiled as he stood awkwardly rocking on the balls of his feet.

"It's World Pi Day." CJ's forehead scrumpled up.

"World Pie day, Sir?" Sam asked apprehensively.

"Indeed" Jed smiled proudly; glad to have added that small piece of knowledge to his staff's day. CJ and Sam both stood, slouching and contemplating this. "So," The President began, settling into his chair and signaling for the others to do the same.

"I heard a rumor you two were running some sort of underground gambling association?" His eyebrows bounced up.

"Sir?" CJ and Sam both blundered out at once.

"There isn't some bet about Donna, Josh and Toby doing a lap dance going on?" He inquired patronizingly.

"Ah," The pair glanced awkwardly between each other. Their faces both etched with fear.

"Sir, you see," Sam fumbled out; pushing his body out of the seat.

"I want in." Jed said confidently.

CJ's blue eyes grew three sizes, bulging from her head. "Excuse me Mr. President?"

"I would like to stick it to Toby and so I plan to help you out with your little project."

CJ and Sam both leered forward. "Mr. President, I know what you may have heard, but there's nothing going on. Not anymore." Sam glared off somberly.

"Not anymore?" Jed's rough elderly brow wrinkled.

"Sir," CJ cut off Sam's thought before he could verbalize it. "Sir, Sam, Toby and I did set up a bet, it was inappropriate and irresponsible of us and we apologize. And I can assure you," She paused blowing out a gush of an exaggerated air. "I can assure you, we won't interfere with Josh and Donna's denial pageant again." She sighed deeply, closing her eyes momentarily before bouncing them open and back onto her bosses.

"Josh is pretty pissed, huh?"

"Yes, Sir." Sam nodded guiltily. He hadn't meant to hurt his friend; in fact, he'd intended the exact opposite, but now, well he felt like the world's biggest fool, idiotic, immature and stupid. Stupid; stupid for not foreseeing Josh's reaction.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but seems as you idiots have already rolled the hypothetical ball to the edge, I might as well kick it off the cliff." The duo stared from each other to the President. What the hell was going on? Did the President just offer to 'kick the ball off the cliff'?

"I beg your pardon Mr. President, but are you saying-," Sam's dark eyebrows jumped in confusion.

"Yes Sam, I, the President of the United States am saying that I'll help you with your little social studies project." The elder man smiled kindly, his full warm eyes loving and cheerful.

Claudia gulped harshly, hesitant as to her next remark. "With all do respect Sir, we've tried, and it's a lost cause."

"Well Miss Cregg, that is exactly why I'm interfering." His crystal eyes glowed as his smile broadened. "Now, Charlie will call you in an hour with the details and you'll cut me in on that 500 bucks." He paused nodding curtly. "Alright, now scoot!!"

The couple remained silent. Sam's sapphire globes practically falling from his head and CJ's mouth hanging blankly open.

"Scoot!" The President's voice knocked them back into reality. They shared a look before slowly breaking into a gob smacked smiles.

"Okay." Sam nodded seemingly more confident –for a reason unbeknownst to him- than when he'd gone to see CJ that morning. Sam frowned slightly. "Sir, if I may?" He chirped up. Jed nodded signaling permission. "Do people gather to eat pie today, or all bake pies? I just never-,"

"Sam?" The President eyed the younger man as if he were a rare species never before seen by man. "Pi, 3.141592654" Josiah shook his head disapprovingly.

"Math Sam." CJ whispered into his ear although if the embarrassment splashed over his face was anything to go by, he'd already realized his misinterpretation.

The leader of the free world removed his glasses, still vigorously shaking his head in disappointment. "I expected more from you Sam. I expected more." He sighed heavily. "Clearly you are all inadequate. Leave my presence immediately." He said mockingly.

"Yes, thank you Mr. President." CJ and Sam walked tightly beside each other, mumbling in hushed tones.

"Pi = 3.14…Whatever!! Who the hell knows things like that?" Sam questioned murmuring into CJ's ear, nudging her side. "And International Pi day? Who knows that?"

"I dunno Sam. You guys found him; I'm just along for the ride." CJ grinned broadly.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny." He retorted sarcastically.

---

"CJ," She answered, drawing Sam's attention. Leaping from the comfort of her couch he moved to sit beside her.

"Hang on; I'm putting you on Speaker." CJ's eyes scrambled for the correct button, which inevitably Sam found. His blue eyes mocking hers. "Right Charles, speak."

"Alright, So the President said to tell you; to meet him at 8, at the store room in Leo's office," Charlie's voice wavered, as if he were unsure of the next words to leave of his mouth. "CJ, you're to bring a blindfolded Donna separately from Sam and a blindfolded Josh." He cleared his throat with a chuckle, clearly amused. "He said to tell you, he's got duck tape, the key and is intervening. And I'm not sure if I've got this right, but that Toby will definitely by doing a lap dance."

Both CJ and Sam let out an amused puff of air. Smirking at each other. CJ, Sam, a blindfolded Josh and Donna, Leo's closet, a key, duck tape and the President of the United States, What could possibly go wrong?

---

_That's all for now, hope you enjoyed and as always review if you'd like more. BTW as I said, Yes, I know it isn't exactly realistic, but common, it is call fan__**FICTION.**_

_Thanks guys, hope the mistakes didn't put you off._

_Mwa. _


End file.
